Time of Healing
by americalover94
Summary: Post WW2 Poland and dealing with the trauma the war caused with Lithuania to help recover the old Poland back. Yea I suck at summaries. Mild romantic themes will probably go into more depth later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello this is my first time writing a fan fic but I figured since I read so many of them I might as well give it a shot. So here goes nothing.**

Sure it had been six years since the end of the war, but to a country six years is a very short amount of time (similar to the human use of months.) So whether one wanted to consider the passage of time short or long was up to them really, but to the country most scared by the war, six years was nowhere near enough time to have coped with the traumatizing events that were cast upon him.

"Poland. You keep whining about how bored you are but you come up with every excuse possible to stay inside." The exasperated Lithuania heaved a long sigh. Ever since his friend had been freed from the German laboratories he never wanted to leave his house. Some days it was 'I like totally heard the sun was like bad for your skin' and others 'But I don't like to go outside the air is like too totally bad.' Even six years after the war and its events Poland was obviously still terrified to leave the safety of his house, though he refused to admit that was the real reason he stayed inside.

"I like totally have a good reason to stay in today. My boss said he was coming over and he gets like totally mad if I don't do what he says." Poland had a nervous air about him that was more obvious than normal today. Poland's boss wasn't exactly a mean person but he wasn't all that forgiving either (and he liked to keep money to himself rather than pay the citizens with it.)

"Alright, fine we'll stay inside today, but tomorrow we're going to visit the market. Okay?" Lithuania already knew the Polish man's reply before it was even spoken. It was the same reply he received every day since he had tried to get Poland to leave the safety of the house.

"Yea, sure Liet, sounds like fun." Poland displayed his usual fake smile and began to change the subject. It had been what felt like ages since Lithuania saw one of Poland's smiles that wasn't forced and fake. Once again Lithuania sighed, days like these made him remember the first year he had spent with Poland after the end of the war.

XXXXX

'Pol he's back,' thought a very anxious Lithuania desperately wondering what type of condition his friend was in after the torturous struggles of the war. No one had given him any information about Poland or his condition and that made Lithuania nervous. As the car pulled up to Poland's house, Lithuania dashed out of the vehicle before it even came to a complete stop not being able to stand another oblivious moment. He slammed open the door and called for the polish man.

"Pol!" Lithuania yelled into his friend's house. "Hey Pol, I know you're here." Before Lithuania could start calling for Poland once again Latvia appeared from the hall with his hand over his mouth forming the 'shhh' sign. "Latvia what's going on? Where is Poland?" Lithuania questioned in a hushed voice.

Latvia displayed a look that could only be described as hopelessly sad and gestured for Lithuania to follow him. They walked down the hall until they reached Poland's room. Despite the nausea Lithuania felt, he half hoped that when he opened the door to Poland's room he would be greeted by a hug from the obnoxious blonde and receive an earful about Poland's day.

Lithuania's hand held the doorknob for a long strenuous few seconds before he opened the door. What he saw was worse than he could have ever imagined. Poland's room looked as though it had been turned into a hospital room complete with a heart monitor, IV fluids, and even an assisted breathing machine. Lithuania's heart dropped as his eyes fell upon an unconscious half-dead Poland, the once lively and happy face he knew looked more like that of a corpse.

"Pol…" Lithuania whispered as he slowly approached the unconscious man's bedside. Upon closer inspection Lithuania noticed his friend's face and arms were littered with bruises and cuts that only made Poland appear worse than Lithuania's first glance. The whole picture seemed to be one of Lithuania's nightmares, upon grasping Poland's hand it became all too clear that this was not some horrible dream. Poland was here and Poland was badly injured. The only thing Lithuania could think to do was talk to his friend and let him know that he was there knowing he couldn't expect an answer.

"Hey Pol, it's been a while hasn't it." The only reply was the slow, steady beeping of the heart monitor repeatedly announcing that Poland was still alive. Lithuania sat on a chair that was near Poland's bedside and began talking to him even though he knew it would be a long time before he would ever see that bright ditzy smile he so dearly loved again. Tears threatened to pour over his eyes, how could he! That German bastard what did Poland ever do to deserve this! It wasn't fair. Sure Poland was a ditz, kind of clueless, and overly talkative but none of those things warranted this treatment even as a prisoner of war. In Lithuania's opinion Germany had gotten off much too lightly for the war crimes he had committed against innocent people like Poland. It wasn't fair.

The routine talks with Poland continued for many long months that followed. Each day Lithuania would talk about new things like how the world was changing and improving since the war's end or the horses he saw on his way to Poland's house. Other times Lithuania would sit in Poland's room and say nothing at all. Over time Poland's battered body began to heal itself. The bruises turned a greenish-yellow and the cuts turned into light scars scattered across his body. Slowly, so very slowly, Poland began to gain a more life-like appearance in his features. Instead of the look of a corpse he had seemed to be imitating, he looked alive. He looked healthy.

It was on one of these typical days, so similar the ones before it and yet things seemed different. When Lithuania's car approached Poland's house he noticed the doctor's car in the driveway. This alarmed Lithuania because the doctor only came to check on Poland on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He ran straight from his car into Poland's bedroom and saw what he had begun to believe he would never see again.

"Hey Liet, here again?" Though his voice was scratchy and rough, Poland was awake and Poland was talking to him. Lithuania couldn't believe his eyes he just stood in the doorway until Poland spoke again, "Like what's the matter? You totally look like you've seen a ghost. Haha." With that snide remark Lithuania ran over to hug his friend. The goofy blonde whom Lithuania had missed talking, laughing, and playing with was okay. His Poland, and yet not his Poland.

Lithuania didn't notice it at first but something had changed in his friend. Poland was different. The usual things that would start Poland into a monologue now only made him slightly smile, but even then the smile seemed forced and out of place. Whenever Lithuania tried to get Poland to talk about what happened during the war Poland would only display a small, sad smile and quickly change the subject. Now most of the time Poland would spend his day sitting in his living room and stare outside at the large fields surrounding his house. He would watch his ponies frolic through the fields for hours at a time, always sighing as he watched them play as though he wanted to go out and play too. The one time Lithuania convinced Poland to come outside turned into a complete disaster.

Poland was talking about his ponies and how much he missed hanging out with them, so Lithuania decided to take him to go see them. Lithuania continued to reassure Poland it was completely safe outside as they headed towards the barn; they made it no further than halfway to the barn before a car drove past Poland's house. Lithuania thought nothing of it and continued to walk towards the barn but soon noticed that Poland was no longer following him. When Lithuania turned around to see what was wrong, he saw Poland was on the ground clutching his chest and gasping for air.

"Hey Pol, what's wrong?" Lithuania shouted as he ran back towards the hunched over man. As he got closer it became obvious to Lithuania that perhaps the car had startled Poland, he looked terrified almost as though he had been shot.

"Please! I'll behave! Don't hurt me anymore!" Poland shouted as Lithuania approached him. Lithuania promptly ceased his approach confused by Poland's plea. Why would he hurt Poland?

"Pol? Hey it's just me, Liet." Lithuania was unsure how to calm his panicked friend without scaring him anymore than he already was. "Hey Pol? Come on its okay I won't let anyone get you." He hoped his comment would sooth Poland and make him relaxed enough to figure out what was really going on.

Poland looked up tear stains covered his cheeks, "Liet?" The small blonde man's voice was quiet and full of terror all at the same time. Lithuania couldn't help but want to hug his quivering friend, Poland looked so hopelessly scared. He kneeled down next to Poland and offered out his hand. Poland hesitated a moment just staring at the gesture, but instead of grabbing it he leaped into Lithuania's arms and began to sob violently. It took a moment for Lithuania to comprehend what had happened but he quickly understood what Poland needed. He wrapped his arms around Poland and held the small polish man close to him not daring to let go.

A long time seemed to have passed and Poland's sobs had died down into soft hiccups of tears. "Hey, it's getting late we should go inside." Lithuania murmured to Poland, but neither man moved. More time passed and Lithuania realized that Poland had cried himself to sleep, he softly sighed into the blonde man's hair. Lithuania readjusted himself and lifted Poland into his arms; surprisingly, Poland weighed less than Lithuania would have guessed which worried him. Lithuania carried Poland into his room, which still smelled unpleasantly like that of a hospital room, and placed Poland on his bed softly kissing the blonde's head. As Lithuania turned to leave, he felt a hand grab his shirt. He turned around to see Poland staring up at him with the frightened eyes of a young child that had just woken up from a nightmare.

"Please don't leave. Don't leave me alone, please." Poland begged his eyes tearing up again causing Lithuania's heart to feel as though it would rip in two.

"Don't worry I'll stay right here till you wake up." The Brunette man soothed crawling into bed next to Poland like they did when they were kids. Poland cuddled up close to Lithuania's chest seeking the comfort of his arms to make Poland feel safe again. Recently that was the only thing that could make him feel safe.

XXXXX

Lithuania heard the knock on the door that snapped him out from his recollection of the past. "Oh, that must be Poland's boss. Poland your boss is here." Lithuania called out to his friend.

"Okay could you, like, let him in." Poland called back.

"Sure." Lithuania called back and headed towards the door but when he opened it the person who stood before him was not Poland's boss, but a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man. The man that had changed his Poland into what he was today.

**A/N: So, yea, there's my story. Comments would be appreciated I'll probably write the rest of the story this weekend since I don't have much to do. Thanks for reading and once again Comments/ Constructive criticism and the like would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgot to put this on the last one I do not in any way own Hetalia, just my story. Anyways, yea, this chapter made me cry and I was pathetic enough to cry while I was reading the history behind polish treatment during the war. It may be exaggerated or under-done but I wasn't one of the people sent to concentration camps so I did my best with the info that I could find. But anyways, onto the story.**

The tall Germanic nation stood in the door way staring down at Lithuania wearing a rather plain facial expression. "What do you want." Spat Lithuania (who normally was quite cordial to everyone he spoke with even if he didn't like them that much) there was no trace of hospitality in the brunette's voice only cool and deadly venom.

"Is Poland home?" Germany didn't seem fazed by Lithuania's harsh tone. After all, considering how many other people spoke to him in the same tone after the war, he couldn't help but to have become accustomed to unpleasant greetings.

"So what if he is? I don't see why I should let you see him." Lithuania tried to keep his voice low so as not to alert Poland to the unwanted presence in the doorway.

"I have some business that I need to speak with him about." Germany sighed realizing that Lithuania was not going to let him near Poland anytime soon.

"Well then why don't you go home and send him a letter. That way he won't have to-" Lithuania stopped midsentence when he heard the footsteps coming down the hall and promptly attempted, unsuccessfully, to push the German out the door.

"Like Liet what's taking you so long. Hurry up or the tea is gonna get cold." Poland whispered the last word and took in the scene before him that was all too familiar. His head started to feel like it was spinning and he began to shake as waves of terror rolled off of him.

"Poland. Hey go back to the living room, I'll handle this." Lithuania tried to get Poland to turn around and go back, but Poland just stood there with his eyes wide, stuck staring at the Germanic nation. While attempting this Lithuania felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him out of the way Lithuania tried to hold his ground but Germany was too strong.

"Poland if I may have a word with you. I need to discu-" Germany started but before he could finish Poland started to have a panic attack. Collapsing to the ground Poland started gasping for air almost as if someone was strangling him.

"Poland!" Lithuania ran over to try and relax the blonde so that he could breathe easier, but it didn't seem to be helping. In fact, His panic attack just got worse until Poland passed out. "Poland!"

He went completely limp, but his eyes seemed to move underneath his lids as if remembering something painful...

XXXXX

The sun was bright, almost too bright, it was about two o'clock and the damn German soldiers had yet to give the polish people time to rest; they had been walking since eight that morning. There were whispers amongst the people each wondering, 'Where are they taking us? What happened to Felix? Why was he covered in bruises?' Each time someone spoke too loudly or made a comment one of the soldiers didn't like they would be taken away and a gunshot would be heard moments later. This caused most of the polish people to remain silent for fear of being taken away themselves.

They continued to walk until late into the evening when the soldiers decided to call it a night. While the soldiers were put up in tents (with just enough surveying where the Polish were to stay), the polish were forced to sleep on the cold hard ground with empty stomachs and tired legs. Poland was given slightly different treatment rather than being with the rest of the polish he was placed in the center of the German encampment for the entertainment of the soldiers. They kicked, punched, burned, slapped, cut, and did many other horrible things to the nation. All the while Poland was forced to suppress his screams of agony so as to not awaken his tired people.

They walked for about five days more and each night was the same routine. Poland was getting weaker and weaker by the day, but he would walk as though nothing had happened to him, so as not to alarm his people. This only made the soldiers want to torture him that much more, to break the strong spirit that the proud nation had. By the time they arrived at the concentration camp about ¼ of their original party was either killed or died. The remaining members were taken to different areas of the camp some were taken to go "shower," others were taken for "check-ups," and a lucky few were taken to crowded shacks to sleep.

Poland was to go get a "check-up" as well but the check-ups were not a pleasant doctor's visit. The extremely unlucky poles chosen to go receive "check-ups" were poked and prodded, injected with experimental drugs and poisons, or simply used to test the human limits. It was a grotesque site to see. Poland was revolted to see that not only did they experiment on adults; quite a few of the school-aged children were being put through the things they could have never imagined up in their worst nightmares.

"What the hell is going on here!" Poland was furious, how cold hearted could these German scientists be? They were children for god's sake! What could they have ever done to deserve this kind of treatment? "You bastards! Let them go, they're just children! What the hell could be running through your fucking sick, twisted minds that could make you capable of treating a human being this way?"

"What should it matter to us, they're lower life forms anyway. Quite similar to lab rats really." Poland turned to see the same bastard who had started all of this; Germany. The German chuckled at his own joke, even though Poland hated that bastard it was apparent that Germany wasn't in his right mind something inside him almost appeared to be cracked. Not that Poland had time to worry about it anyway, so Germany was insane that wasn't as important to Poland as the fact that many of his people were being tortured and murdered by the second by this insane man's people.

"Lab rats! They're human just like you, HELL probably better than you!" Even though generally Poland wasn't one to call names, this situation called for it he had already put up with enough of Germany's crap and wasn't about ready to let him get away with hurting children. "Unlike you they wouldn't be torturing prisoners of war, because they aren't gay sour krauts like you and your-" **SMACK!**

Before Poland could even comprehend what happened he was already on the floor being hit and kicked, but as all the times before he refused to cry out that is until he heard and then felt a sickening snap. He tried to keep quiet but the waves of pain were too much. He screamed. The proud nation withered in pain and yet even though his pain was unbearable he refused to submit to the German's will. How could he?

If he gave into the pain, gave into the hunger, gave into the exhaustion it would be as though he betrayed his people. So he took the pain, he took the hunger, he took the exhaustion. Day after day through all the struggles he put up a strong front refusing to show the German's that their ways were wearing down on him. His people were proud to watch him repeatedly stand up to the soldiers, spitting words of venom, insulting them in the worst ways possible, and resisting any and all orders he received.

He stayed strong as a nation should and took the brunt end of WW2 but when the war was finally over, his body that had been through so much finally gave out. When he finally regained consciousness the war had been over for nine months and the world was adapting to the now peaceful time quite quickly.

XXXXX

"This is all your fault you bastard." Lithuania spit at Germany, it had been about an hour since Poland had passed out and Germany had refused to leave until he had a chance to speak with Poland. No matter how many times Lithuania asked what Germany needed to talk to Poland about the German refused to answer.

"I know." Germany sighed, this caught Lithuania off guard. Was Germany actually admitting that everything that had happened to Poland during the war and in the past six year was his fault? Before Lithuania had gotten a chance to question Germany further another voice answered for him.

"Well, like it's good you know that it's true." Poland stood in the hallway a good deal away from the German. He wasn't quite sure why Germany was here but one thing Poland did notice was the air of regret that hung around the solemn German nation. "Sorry about that xenophobia kinda sucks when meetings like this happen. I just called my boss and he like totally forgot to tell me you were coming over instead of him, Dupek. Anyways, like what is it that you want to talk about?" Poland was talking like normal but Lithuania noticed that he refused to get any closer to Germany than needed.

"It's in regards to the war six years ago." Germany started cautiously not wanting the polish man to pass out again.

Poland stiffened, dread pooled into his facial expression his eyes quickly shifted to Lithuania who was up and slowly walking over to Poland. Lithuania held out his hand and Poland took it holding onto it as if it was his lifeline, they stood side by side waiting for the German to continue.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Germany's voice was full of regret, something he had been struggling with since the war's end.

**A/N: So yea this was really sad. If you want to know the reasoning I agree with behind Germany's insanity go read ****Painful Misunderstandings**** by PJCole. Also there will be a third and final chapter that I'll get up as soon as I can. ****Thanks for reading Comments/ Constructive criticism and the like would be appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I do not in any way own Hetalia, just my story. This one is much happier than last chapter. Yay! I really don't like having to write through tears. Anyways onto the story.**

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Poland looked at Germany as if he was about to turn into a purple pony at any second, even Lithuania couldn't restrain the look of shock on his face. Only the grip on each other's hands made them realize that they weren't in some strange dream. "Wait, like, what did you say?" Poland still couldn't believe his ears but after everything he had been through who could blame him.

"I said 'I'm sorry.' I was an idiot back then who couldn't control my emotions and let them get the best of me. I tried to cut myself out of reason and logic by choosing to follow orders without question. It was stupid of me. I don't see how, but I hope you can forgive me." Germany's head hung low as he spoke his voice was quiet and yet Poland clearly heard every word he said.

'Forgive him?' Could Poland after everything that had happened; could he? Well, why couldn't he? Poland was a strong implementer of the 'forgive and forget' policy but this time he wasn't so sure he could forget. After all how does someone just let go of all the deaths of his people and the damage caused to his country with just an 'I'm sorry.'

"I can forgive you," Poland sighed, Lithuania looked more shocked than Germany did and that was saying a lot neither of the two nations would have ever though Poland would say those words. Germany was about to sigh in relief but before he could Poland continued, "I forgive you but I will not forget. I won't forget the event that happened during the war nor the treatment of my people. I can forgive, but I can never forget."

"... Really?... Vell ja, und I understand. I never expect anyone too. I just hope I can someday make up for all the wrongs I did. I really am sorry." There was an awkward silence before Germany excused himself saying something about another meeting he was late for all the while Lithuania just stared at Poland mouth slightly agape.

"Like what's the matter Liet? If you stay like that flies are totally gonna like fly into your mouth." Poland giggled at his own joke somehow forgiving Germany took a huge weight off his chest he felt more like himself than he had in years.

"What's the matter? The matter is you just forgave that shikna without a second thought!" Lithuania was confused how could Poland forgive Germany so easily and then slip back into his normal self… wait a second… normal? It's true Poland looked almost jovial as though someone just gave him a couple hundred ponies just because. Strange. How could Poland go from faked normal to panic attack to overly forgiving to now normal all in one day? Lithuania tried to throw the pieces together in his mind when Poland answered the unspoken questions.

"I don't know Liet but I couldn't see a reason not to forgive him. You saw his face, you could tell he meant it and that something had been bugging him. Ha, well not only did I take a weight off of his chest but I took one off of mine too. Who would have thought that being so nice could make you feel this good?" Lithuania just stared at Poland wondering if he spoke too soon Poland did seem normal but a more serious normal one that would probably become his new completely normal. Well not that it bothered Lithuania much the brunette had always hoped that Poland could be at least a little bit more serious in everyday life, but even still it would take some getting used to.

"Alright, fine. It's not like I have a choice in you diplomatic decisions now do I?" Lithuania could barely contain the half smile on his face that was ever so contagious whenever Poland was around and acting like his old self.

"Haha like Liet when did you ever." The two countries laughed forgetting what just happened and just enjoyed being together like they always were and planned to always be.

XXXXXX

59 years later

"Alright, it's time to begin the World Conference. Let's work together to solve all of the world's problems. Even if it's…" The obnoxious American continued on, every other country was only paying half attention to what he said because most of the time anything that the American said was gibberish to the other countries anyway. Poland just sat next to Lithuania and waited for the chaos, which generally happened at these world meetings, to ensue it was sort of a comedy of world nations. So much time had passed since the end of the war that Poland hardly ever thought about the events that surrounded it. Ever since Germany's apology, Poland slowly started to go outside and hang out with his local citizens and also his beloved ponies. Every year since they had started these useless meeting, Poland dutifully went with Lithuania just for a few good laughs. Almost as if the universe was listening to the blonde's thoughts, America started to put out one of his crazy ideas. These ideas generally started the downhill trend of little cluster fights between the countries and poking fun of each other's disabilities.

"I want to see a confused and troubled Lithuania come crying to me." The creepy Russian was trying to get Lithuania to "become one" with him again, and, for reasons unclear to the other countries, that really irked Poland.

"Hey, like don't come any closer to Liet or I'll like kick your butt so hard that Warsaw will become your new capital!" Poland's face was puffy, which made Lithuania laugh some thinking about how obvious it was that Poland was pouting. Before Poland could start something, that would probably escalate the meeting into a mini-warzone, Lithuania quickly slipped his hands around the blonde's waist dragging him away, rather unwillingly, from Russia.

"Calm down Poland." Lithuania sighed Poland really was a fireball of energetic anger flailing his limbs like he wanted to fight. This only made dragging him away from the ruckus even more difficult.

"But Liet, he like was totally trying to take you away from me again! I don't want to be separated from you again." Lithuania sighed, over the years after the war the two nations had become closer and both of them eventually admitted that they liked each other as much more than friends, but Lithuania preferred to keep their relationship on the quiet side. The brunette really didn't want to deal with a bunch of gossiping nations.

But this time no one was really paying them any attention so Lithuania wrapped Poland into a comforting hug a smile playing at the brunette's lips and whispered into Poland's ear: "Perhaps he was, but now that we're together he won't be able to take me away again. That's because so long as we have each other we can overcome any obstacle. Be it physical like a scary Russian we both know or emotional like the scars on both out hearts."

Poland returned Lithuania's hug and quickly kissed him on the lips before whispering back to him with a sly smile on his face: "Yea, you're right. Hehe but you do realize that now everyone is staring at us right?" On cue the, now quiet, room suddenly broke out in wolf whistles and shouts about "getting a room."

Lithuania turned a ruby shade of red and gently but quickly pushed Poland to arms length. He was utterly embarrassed by the shouts, whistles, and a repetitively flashing light coming from around the room. Only the German, who now seemed to have decided to take charge of the meeting, looked at the couple with complete understanding in his eyes. After all, his bruder finding out about Feliciano and his 'special' relationship was no short of an affair that Germany would rather die than relive.

"We should get back to our seats the meeting is actually going to start." Lithuania mumbled under his breath as he turned and walked towards his and Poland's seats. No more than five steps towards the seats Lithuania heard what almost sounded like a battle cry.

"Liet!" Poland shouted at the brunette but before Lithuania could glance back at the blonde, he was glomped by the blonde so suddenly that he lost his balance causing them both to tumble to the ground, Poland on top. Poland began to laugh saying, "Haha, I always knew I'd top someday," before he placed a kiss on Lithuania's nose and pulling him up so they could take their seats.

Lithuania sighed, a slight smile appeared on his face as he followed Poland to their seats. Sometimes Poland could be so oblivious, obnoxious, and obtuse, and yet, the brunette wouldn't want him any other way, because that's what made them perfect for each other. They were each other's own personal healing remedy.

**A/N: So there's my story kinda wanted to make the mood happier than the last chapter since I'm really good at thinking up sad plots but I wanted a more fluffy and happy ending so I hope it turned out okay. Anyways the next thing I'll be doing is either a joint project with my friend PJCole or an AU story, maybe I still don't know if I really like the plot in my head, but anyways until next time and thanks for reading Comments/ Constructive criticism and the like would be appreciated.**


End file.
